Optical systems, for example those used in daylight and/or night vision-capable devices such as guidance system/firearm/weapon sights, tracking systems, telescopes, monoculars, binoculars, night viewing, and/or other devices, can convert optical images into digital images and add supplementary information (e.g., target data, time, ambient temperature, air humidity, wind velocity etc.) for display on a digital display, as well as allowing magnification of the digital image. Without increasing the size of the optical system/digital display, magnification (e.g., zooming) of digital images typically result in a resolution reduction of the digital image and a resultant deterioration of a frequency-contrast characteristic (FCC) for the optical system as a whole.